


generosity

by rhysgore



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot pussy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10122284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: Sam was a lot of things. “Subtle” was not one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> long time no samurai... forgive me :'0
> 
> inspired by an anon on tumblr

If he’d been able to focus on it for more than a second or two, Raiden might have wondered how exactly Sam was managing to breathe. His body was practically squashed between Raiden’s not insignificant weight and the armchair’s back, and every motion Raiden made pushed him back a little further, pressing down on his chest and stomach in a way that  _ should  _ have made taking in oxygen difficult. 

 

But despite all this, he seemed to have absolutely  _ no _ problem speaking.

 

“Pretty excited, huh?” He murmured against Raiden’s neck, one thick finger working its way in and out of him. Raiden huffed out a breath and tried not to act as painfully aroused as he felt, a feat which was becoming more and more difficult with every moment. “We’ve only just started and you’re already all wet.”

 

“You say that like- you haven’t been teasing me all day, asshole.” Like he hadn’t woken up that day with Sam’s morning wood pressed against his backside, hadn’t noticed Sam taking every possible opportunity to get handsy with him, or to stare lewdly at his ass, or to practically dry hump him while they were sparring. Sam was a lot of things. “Subtle” was not one of them, especially when he was horny.

 

“So? That was only foreplay.” The finger inside him was joined by another, crooking at the knuckles, making Raiden hiss at the stretch and additional stimulation. “Unless you mean to tell me you had this kind of reaction to all of  _ that, _ too.”

 

“Nnngh.” The noise was half-irritation, half pleasure as Raiden attempted to grind against Sam’s hand. He hadn’t been  _ exactly  _ this riled up all day, but Sam had a way of getting under his skin that no one else ever had, and god, he wanted it so fucking bad. The lips of his pussy were swollen and shiny, his neglected clit throbbing, and Sam seemed content to sit back and watch him squirm.

 

“You’re leaking all over my hand, Raiden,” Sam said, fingers twisting just so, making Raiden moan. “I love it when you’re like this, all messy and warm, mmm…”

 

His other hand trailed down Raiden’s chest, metal digits cool as they traced patterns down the artificial skin. They splayed across Raiden’s stomach, stilling him and preventing him from chasing the friction he desperately wanted. Raiden huffed, flexing against the limb holding him in place, but Sam’s grip was (almost literally) iron, keeping him in place and desperate.

 

“If you’re going to be like that, you could at least-  _ ah,” _ Raiden’s complaint cut off as Sam sunk another finger into him, body sucking it in greedily. “Better. Much-  _ nn- _ better.”

 

“If it’s that good just having my hand, imagine how it’s going to feel when you’re on my cock, pretty boy.” The calluses on Sam’s fingers rubbed against his inner walls, sending tingles down Raiden’s spine. “So tight, so desperate for me to fill you up like you want, huh?”

 

“Nn- don’t flatter yourself so much.” Raiden could feel his legs starting to tremble as teasing turned to three fingers pumping steadily in and out of him. “Your dick isn’t as,  _ oh, _ special as you think-”

 

There was a low chuckle from behind him, and Sam’s metal hand wandered downwards, thumb lightly brushing over Raiden’s clit. Raiden’s reaction was almost instantaneous, a full-body twitch that he couldn’t quite manage to contain, and he growled as Sam laughed and did it again. Damn his body for being so responsive.

 

“Oh yeah? Is there someone else that makes you moan like I do? If there is, let me know so I can quietly dispose of them.” Sam’s tone was light, thoroughly amused as he rubbed Raiden’s clit harder, eking breathy gasps out of him. Pleasure thrummed through his body, and as much shit as he was giving Sam, they both knew he was almost at his limit.

 

“J-jealous.”

 

“Who wouldn’t be?” His thighs were slick with fluid, leg muscles taut with the effort of keeping himself still. “You look so beautiful like this, spread out on my lap, fucking yourself on my hand. It doesn’t take as much to make you lose your composure as you would like people to think.”

 

As he spoke, Sam’s knuckles rubbed Raiden just so, and Raiden’s hips bucked, out of his control. “Sam-” His voice was strained, borderline desperate. “Please-”

 

“So beautiful,” Sam repeated, kissing Raiden’s shoulder as he twisted his fingers inside of Raiden, the roughness of the touch exactly what Raiden needed to send him into a gasping, shuddery orgasm. He grasped at the arms of the chair, clenching his fists as his body quivered, a warm, loose feeling spreading through every one of his limbs. 

 

When the high started to wear off a little, Raiden shifted slightly on Sam’s lap. The position wasn’t exactly the most comfortable for him, straddling one big thigh precariously, and he could only imagine the degree of pins and needles Sam was getting in his leg, having several hundred pounds of metal and artificial tissue pressing down on it.

 

As he moved, he heard Sam let out a little hiss, and felt something press against his ass, solid and warm through two- well, at least  _ one- _ layers of fabric.

 

“Hi there,” Raiden said, amused. He shifted again, deliberately grinding against it, smirking at the sounds Sam made as he did. “Ready for round two already?”

 

“Only round one for me, blondie. I didn’t come yet.” Raiden snorted, and Sam retaliated by biting his neck, pouting into the artificial skin. “I was trying to be  _ generous, _ and you laugh at me? That hurts.”

 

“Guess I’ll have to make it up to you, then. Any ideas?”

 

“Oh,” Sam said, hands smoothing down Raiden’s sides. “I have a  _ few.” _

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](rhysgore.tumblr.com) | [twitter](twitter.com/maverickminuano)


End file.
